onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Green Bit
| region = New World }} Green Bit is a seemingly uninhabited island in the New World located immediately north of Dressrosa. Law first mentioned the island when he was speaking to Smoker on Punk Hazard. Its underground is home to the Tontatta Kingdom. Layout and Locations Green Bit is connected to Dressrosa by an iron bridge and also, as it was later revealed, by a secret underground passage. The presence of the Fighting Fish has forced the bridge to be closed for 200 years. Befitting its name, Green Bit is a very green place, with a large forest and huge plants. Some animals, namely birds, foxes, and boars have been seen on the Island. Underneath the forest, there is a village which is formed by plants. Inhabitants History Past Until 200 years ago, the island was visited regularly by the citizens of Dressrosa. However, the arrival of Fighting Fish made travel across the bridge impossible. Since then, nobody who has traveled across the bridge has been known to return. Sometime in the past, a tribe of dwarves made Green Bit their home, and made the underground Tontatta Kingdom. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc Green Bit was first mentioned by Law, when he told Smoker that he was planning to head there with the Straw Hats next. Later, Law told Doflamingo that they would drop off Caesar at Green Bit eight hours after their arrival on Dressrosa. Dressrosa Arc While on their way there, Law, Usopp, Robin, and Caesar asked about Green Bit and discovered the only way to the island is across an iron bridge, which is guarded by a school of fighting fish. Despite the warning they got, the group crossed the bridge in order to get to Green Bit. As they were making their way through, they were attacked by several Fighting Fish but Usopp, Robin and Caesar (who was temporarily released by Usopp) managed to hold them of until they reached Green Bit. Upon their arrival, they traveled onward towards the beach on the south-east side. When they reached their destination, they discovered that a marine ship had recently crashed into the island. Law asked Robin and Usopp to investigate the jungle on the island while he would wait with Caesar for the exchange. Soon after Robin and Usopp entered the jungle, they encountered a group of marines, who seemed to be talking to someone. This mysterious figure asked the marines if they were friends or foes, the marines replied by saying that they protected civilians which meant they were good people. The mysterious figure then asked if they would give them their weapons, which the marines refused to do. Then the mysterious figure, along with several of his associates, assaulted the marines and stole their weapons and their clothes. As Robin witnessed this, although it was too fast for her to follow, she used one of her techniques to capture one of the mysterious figures. Then she asked Usopp to make sure to not let him get away, and also noted that these strange people were probably dwarves. The dwarves attacked Usopp and Robin with sleeping gas, knocking them out. Later, Robin woke up in the underground Tontatta Kingdom, home of the dwarves. She had been sewn to the floor by Leo while the dwarves search her. The dwarves later release Robin when she promised that she means no harm. When they attempted to strip her for not providing any weapons, they were stopped by Flapper, who told them that Robin was friends with "the hero". On the surface at the exchange site, Law received a Den Den Mushi call from Sanji, informing him that Doflamingo never quit the Shichibukai. At that time, Doflamingo and Admiral Fujitora were both en route to Law's location. Doflamingo, Fujitora and Trafalgar Law were all engaged in conflict, with each of them standing on a narrow pillar, after the three, with limited effort, tore a large hole in the landscape of Green Bit to defend themselves against a meteor which Fujitora sent down on them, by the use of his Devil Fruit. Meanwhile, the dwarves along with Usopp and Robin gathered together in an attempt to take on Doflamingo's forces. They planned to head to the Flower Field to meet with their comrades. From there they would go to the Colosseum, which held the factory in which many of the dwarves along with Princess Mansherry had been kidnapped and forced to work. After preparing themselves, the dwarves gathered their forces of animals they tamed on the island, and made way to Dressrosa. References Site Navigation es:Green Bit fr:Green Bit it:Green Bit ca:Green Bit pl:Green Bit Category:New World Islands